This invention relates to a new and unique facing for a golf club. A set of golf clubs is comprised of a number of woods and a number of irons. This invention relates to a facing for both woods and irons.
Golf is a game played with a small round ball and a set of golf clubs. The golf ball is struck with one of the golf clubs and propelled a distance toward a desired spot. A certain spin is imparted to the golf ball due to the contact of the golf ball with the golf club. If the ball is not struck properly the spin imparted may cause the ball to slice or to hook to one side of the playing surface or the other. The elimination of this slice or hook has been sought, probably, since the invention of the game of golf many years ago. It is old art to create a pattern on the facing of a golf club. These patterns have not, however, eliminated the slice or the hook of the golf ball.
This invention relates to a new and unique method of eliminating the slice or the hook of the golf ball by creating a new and unique golf club facing.